Gallifrey
Gallifrey was a universe close to the end of reality, but destroyed instead by by an almighty war. Its history was long, but they prospered in their golden years before the great war. It was home to the Gallifreyans, or Gallifreyni as they called themselves, a race of beings who could die 12 times. In the sky there is a temporal rift to 4000 years back in the past, 4000 km high, called the Un-tempered Schism, the radiation from which changed them into what they are now. The map of gallifrey is of it before the last great time war. Gallifreyans The gallifreyans were humanoid, but unlike any other race in that they looked exactly like Personamons. The majority of gallifreyans had black hair, with a minority red, who could have brief preminisions. They were three times taller than the legofigures. Gallifreyans were born from looms into chapters, who were sects of the culture. The leading chapter was the Pryodinian, and the other chapters were Arcalian, Cerulean, Dromeian, Patrex, and Scendles. The currency of the Pandak is used, which is a small gold icosahedron with gallifreyan engravings marking the value. Gallifreyan biology utilizes time, with temporal platelets that speed up time at the site of a wound to make it heal faster, as well as in the brain to speed up cognitive functions. They also have two hearts, and three livers. Despite their humanoid biology, gallifreyans who lead their chapter called The Lords of Time wear full body mechanical suits made from an alloy of time energy and void material, making them impervious to the void and the time vortex, which allows them to travel between universes and between times using their suits. The suits also enhance their strength and endurance, and also act as a full life support. A major function in gallifreyan biology is regeneration. Inside each cell are millions of biological nano-machines called midichlorians, which upon creation take a scan of the cell that its in, and when enough cells die, all of them in the entire body pull tremendous amounts of huon energy from the void, and use it to change each cell to the way it was when created. There is a tremendous amount of waste huon energy generated, which is naturally forced out of the body making it glow gold and depending on how much there is to repair, shoot out jets of pure huon energy out the head and hands. After this, the body is rejuvenated to a previous stare, but also the gallifreyan looks like a different person. After this the nano-machines are worn out, and slightly damaged, and after doing this 11 times, they die. The mecha-suits of a Lord of Time fully replace the midichlorians after each regeneration, meaning that they can live forever. It takes a gallifreyan exactly 1,000 years to die of old age, which means that the maximum any gallifreyan can live without a mecha-suit is 13,000 years. After regeneration, the cells are still saturated with huon energy, and so the rest is expelled through the mouth, each small bit of energy coated in void material, preventing it from dispersing. Breathing this in after it is bottled will heal the body fully, but does not count as a regeneration and does not rejuvenate the body. Gallifreyans are encouraged to donate bottled regens to hospitals. Picture at top by Raiyca History Formative Years The only thing that exists is the endless salt-water sea, but then an egg falls from a rift in time in the sky. The egg is of pure copper, and it hatches into the 5th dimensional Atum. Atum's skin glows with the light of the stars, and his three eyes shine with the glimmer of the three suns with the glint of the two moons in his two teeth. Atum uses his infinite powers to summon huon energy from the void, and to raise the bottom of the ocean up to create land. Atum breaths for the first time, and each atom that enters his holy lungs becomes a seed. He coughs for the first time and the seeds of 3rd dimensional plants are cast forth, growing into red splendor that covers the earth. Atum chooses the noble gallifreyni plant, and imbues it with the ability to come back from death 11 times. Atum begins to cough up green blood, and each gallifreyni touched by his blood gains the ability to think, and to move with muscles and bones. Atom begins to die, and as he does, he lays a single copper egg. Atom dies, and his three eyes become the three suns, and his two teeth become the two moons, and his skin sheds to become the sky above. The gallifreyni feel that the world has been completed, and as one throw the egg into the rift. Feudal years The gallifreyni walk forth, inventing language writing system completely based on mathematics, complete knowledge of which time tots are born with. As they tend to the fading skeleton of Atum after they had eaten of the flesh, they separate into 206 tribes, each one being named after and having one of Atum's luminous bones. Many tribes forge theirs into legendary swords or scepters or crowns, and many carve them into holy statuettes, and many engrave sacred symbols. Each settles around the world, creating their own fortress to protect against the others, and when one tribe defeats another, their Bone of Atum is smelted or forged into the conqueror's. On and on the conquests go, until only six kingdoms remain: Pryodinian, Arcalian, Cerulean, Dromeian, Patrex, Scendles, and Paradox. Then the Pryodinians Rassilon, Omega and Other, while out in the landscape, are struck by lightning coming from the Un-tempered Schism, containing pure information, that they must unite all Gallifreyni in a white temple under the Un-tempered Schism, and so they did. A call was sent out, and was answered. The kingdoms agreed, all except the Paradox Kingdom, who rebelled, but were banished from the main landmasses for their rebellion along with their Bone of Atum, all pertaining to it marked with red-hot metal on their foreheads with the number of evil. A great fortress was erected of white marble bricks held together and covered by a mortar of molten gold. The tower rose to the Un-tempered Schism, with rooms and cells for all, five lesser towers for each of the great houses, as they then named themselves. A diamond dome was added, covering all and at the top of the dome a gold chamber built around the Un-tempered Schism. The five bones were melted down to create the Great Seal, imbedded into the floor of the throne room of the three great founders. Empirical Years Right after the establishing of the Great Citadel, a wave of dimensional energy sweeps across the planet emanating from the Un-tempered Schism. All life in Gallifrey goes through the Gates of Ascension, and come out in the 4th dimension. The rift allows the gallifreyni to enter out of the gates before they forget. This causes them to loose the ability to ascend, and sterilizes them, but they remember the ancient secrets they learned. They are struck with awe at the universe, and begin their work to act as the guardians and protectors of it. They begin by sending out colonies to each separate landmass, which would build and provide the resources needed. The colonies grew into towns and then into cities, and then into sprawling metropoli. In these cities, scientists delved into the nature of reality, innovating and creating such things as the light-bulb, electricity, and computers. Life became modernized, as the looms produced gallifreyni in place of natural reproduction. The mecha-suit is invented, but too late, Rassilon dies. His body is put in a toumb of black rock under the earth, with a black spire and circular wall above it, the land inside becoming dense and dark forest, teeming with venomous snakes. The mecha-suits are used to create colonies in other universes, and the Empire of Gallifrey rises. The Paradox Faction continues to cause paradox, until they meddle in early history and Other must send his memories back through the rift in a lightning bolt, which would destroy his mind but save the present. The First Great Time War As the Empire of Gallifrey reaches its peak, an ancient race of elderich horror is unleashed from the Time Vortex, the Great Vampires. They begin draining the life from entire universes, and finally they reach Gallifrey. A war starts, and in the urgency, time travel vehicles are created from tardisinian materials. The war becomes i time as well, entire universes never existing in the constant struggle. The colonies in other universes are cut off, and begin evolving on their own. The war devistates the universes and then, at the peak of the destruction when all the universes were either drained, never existed, or were burning, one squad of the Lords of Time went back to when all others had failed, and killed the Great Vampires as larvae, the great battle in the time vortex scarring its walls, where the blue fires turned blood red.The war never happened, the universes were intact, but gallifrey was scarred, the sky turning burnt orange, the colonies cut off, and so the Lords of Time made a pledge to never meddler in the affairs of other races, but simply to observe. The other colonies evolved into different races, and all but the colony of Acadia, which became the second city of gallifrey. Golden Years All in gallifrey was rebuilt, with the lands becoming desolate tundra, life was preserved in the ecosystem of Rassilon's toumb. The Citadel, Arcadia, and the Toumb were all that was left, the kingdom of Paradox setting up shop in a different universe. Their society fell into silent observance, and time rolled on, gallifrey protecting time itself and standing as the sentinels of the universes. The Last Great Time War From a distant universe which had once been a gallifreyan colony called skaro, there came the Daleks. Their wave of conquest and superiority spread across the universes, and so the Lords of Time intervened. This started a war in time,which raged across the universes. The turmoil and chaos again would mark the time vortex, this time bruise-purple.Entire universes were released into the void, until Omega chose to end the war. The Moment was used, and the explosion rocked the universes. It engulfed gallifrey, skaro, and so many other universes. All but Omega, and the Emperor of the Daleks were destroyed. Omega began traveling the universe, ultimately dying from a purge, and so ended the legacy of Gallifrey.